eastern_european_school_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BluueAces
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:ClubsGif.gif page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LiviaTheEmperess (talk) 22:24, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Aces Lilly linked me the blog this morning, and somehow talked me to into making one. I'm ecstatic, but I don't really understand. Can someone come on chat so we can talk about it? -Rabbitty (Owl Me) 20:23, March 7, 2014 (UTC) : Kibeth showed me the Alice story, so now I mostly get it. Before, I just made up a character and backstory and started writing. I'll fix it up now. -Rabbitty (Owl Me) 21:19, March 7, 2014 (UTC) The Hunger Games Thing You've all got your Hunger Games models: Jacqueline Emerson, Isabelle Fuhrman, Alexander Ludwig, Willow Shields. At that's great, really. But there isn't really much anyone left for me to use. So does it matter if my char's is HG or not? I've got a little poll on my userpage so you can say your opinion anonymously if you want. Owling is also good. Thank you. -Rabbitty (Owl Me) 05:49, March 8, 2014 (UTC) : Yeah. And those ideas are acutally helpful. But my character is starting out as a 4th year, and most of them are too old to use right now. -Rabbitty (Owl Me) 14:15, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Leven Rambin Jojo! Jojo Jojo Jojo Jojo Jojo!! What do you think Leven Rambin's middle name is? Just look it up on wikipedia, you'll see! -Rabbitty (Owl Me) 04:26, March 9, 2014 (UTC) RP Sorry to be a bother, but can we assume that The Hoot Inn RP took place after the whole thing in the EESM Express? I don't know. I've got the idea that Sian stole something from him and he notices, but it's your choice. LittleRedCrazyHood 05:24, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Aces & Allies RP and Cristi/Emelia We're having an Aces & Allies RP here, so can you post if you have the chance? And Cristi and Emelia are an item and I'm telling everyone because I'm fangirling. Холодный никогда не беспокоило меня так или иначе~ 20:44, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Paskiân I am pleased to inform your that Paskiân has the highest fangirl rating of any ship. Every single voter thinks they should be together. So for the sake of the voter, please come back and rp. -R.A.B. 02:46, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Green Clubs First thing of all, we all love you and we all miss you. But you haven't edited since May, and ChocoKat is back, and if it's ok with you, we might give her character Nayden Genkov the suit clubs (right now he's Joker, but there's no card Ace of Jokers) and the colour green in Alice of Human Sacrifice. Would that be alright with you? -R.A.B. 14:42, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Dear Inactive Persons Hi. Yeah, you, if you're reading this. Not to pressure you into returning, or to shout pointlessly at an inactive profile, or anything, but we miss you. We're still alive. This wiki is still alive. There's still rps to be rped. And we'd like you to be here. So if you are reading this, could you at least think about coming back? -R.A.B. 05:06, October 8, 2014 (UTC)